


Second Chances

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Brothers, Family Fluff, Ficlet, Gen, Post-Canon, Sappy, Stan O' War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 02:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: Stan and Ford finally go on their long-awaited boating trip.





	Second Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt, "Second chances" (natch). Sorry that this is so sappy, haha.

Ford headed out to the deck, beers in tow, and found his brother leaning on the railing, staring out at the sunset. "Man," said Stan, as he took a beer, "I can hardly this is really happening! You, me, on a boat together..."

"If you had told me a month ago," replied Ford, "that I'd be sailing around the world with you, I'd have thought you were crazy."

Stan grinned. "Heh, so, is that why you punched me?"

"Stan, I-- I'm very sorry about that."

"I know, I know," Stan replied. "Water under the bridge, believe me. We've both made our mistakes, Ford." He put a hand on Ford's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "So, you opening these bottles?"

Ford smiled and took out his multi-tool. "I propose we make a toast!"

"A toast!" Stan cried, as Ford popped the caps off the beer bottles. "To the boys getting back together again!"

"May their reign of terror never end." They clinked their bottles together.


End file.
